England Skies
by WildChild94xx
Summary: Her mom remarried, and they moved to England, while her brother gets to stay in America? Just because she was kicked out of her last school, totally unfair. Who decided boarding school would sort out her problems? Elena just doesn't get it, just like she doesn't get the constant cold rain and her worrying and troubled connection to her new step brother Kol.
1. Chapter 1

**England Skies**

 **New Story, please tell me what you think!**

Elena looked out the window, and tried hard not to let any tears slip. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry._ She repeated this mantra over and over in her head, as if it would magically make her feel better. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her mom was re-marrying, and now they'd made the move to England to live with her new step-father and his children. The Mikaelsons.

'We're here babe,'

Her mom said, bringing the car to a gentle stop. Elena straightened up and looked out the window, outside was a massive, gorgeous manor house. Not that she could see it in a lot of detail due to the heavy rainfall. Elena turned to look at her mom, and gave her a small smile to reassure her that she was okay. Miranda took her daughters hand and gave it a squeeze, before getting out the car and opening the trunk to get their bags.

'Miranda!'

A man's voice came from the doorway. Elena still sitting in the car, peered out into the rainy afternoon to try and see if it was Mikael, her new step dad. It was.

'Leave the bags darling a maid will come and get them as soon as this ghastly weather stops, come on inside love!'

Miranda nodded and closed the car trunk and ran over to Elena's side of the car and tapped on the window and motioned for her daughter to go with her. Elena bit her lip and mentally prepared herself for the start of her new life, and opened the door with a flourish. She gasped as she got pelted with the rain but made no attempt to hurry behind her mom who was now in Mikael's arms. When she heard the sky rumble she jumped lightly and moved quickly to were her mother stood.

'In in everyone, that rain is frightful.'

Mikael said, ushering them through the front door and into the grand foyer. Elena stood soaking wet and shivered, she wrapped her arms around herself thinking it would help with the cold, but in truth it did little. Mikael moved to stand in front of her and smiled widely down at her, while holding out his hand.

'It's lovely to meet you again Elena.'

Elena accepted his handshake and gave him a small smile.

'You too.'

She said. Mikael gestured to the living room and walked off. Miranda smiled and took Elena's hand and they followed behind, until she was under the gaze of four more people. A girl and three boys.

'This is Rebekah- '

Mikael began. A pretty blond smiled warmly at Elena, and Elena couldn't help but to smile back when Rebekah waved at her.

', Nikklaus- '

Nikklaus gave her a dimpled smile.

'You can call me Nik.'

Elena nodded and then Mikael continued.

', Elijah- '

Elijah gave her a small smile and a nod.

', Finn- '

Who gave her an easy going smirk, which made Elena's cheeks burn a little.

', And – Where's Kol?'

Mikael asked. Everyone shrugged and just as Mikael opened his mouth to say something else a door opened at the back of the room and in sauntered one of the most beautiful guys Elena swore she had ever seen. He didn't even glance Elena's way, he picked a book up of the sofa and then left again. Mikael opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

After being given a tour of the house, and finding out her room was an adjoining room with Kol's in which they would share a bathroom, Elena found herself in the living room. Everyone was talking and getting on well, when Elena politely excused herself. She stood in the foyer of the house gazing out the window, where it was still raining persistently. She turned to the side to get her jacket off of the coat rack, where she then collided with a solid chest. She gasped and stumbled backwards and almost fell when she was caught.

'Watch where you're going.'

Came Kol's incredibly annoyed voice. Elena's cheeks turned beetroot, and she slowly looked up and met his pissed off stare. The intensity of the stare made a shiver run through her body.

'I'm s-sorry.'

She stuttered out, looking anywhere but him. He sighed and let go of her to take a step back. Elena grabbed her rain coat and threw it on quickly and made to the front door, when a large hand caught her arm again.

'Where do you think you're going in that weather?'

Kol asked, disbelief written on his face.

'To get my bags.'

She said raising her eyebrows. He glared at her, and then out at the window, and then back at Elena.

'Come on then, but you'd better be quick.'

He opened the door and grabbed Elena's hand dragging her out into the dreadful downpour with him. They ran to the car, and Elena quickly popped the trunk open and grabbed her two suitcases and her handbag. Kol got her mother's suitcases and after closing the boot they made a beeline for the house.

Elena removed her jacket and sighed when she realised the rain had soaked right through her summer dress. Kol stood awkwardly and his teeth chattered slightly. He moved Miranda's bags so they were neatly by the door and then picked up one of Elena's and started towards the stairs.

'You coming or are you going to stand there like a weirdo?'

Elena blushed furiously and picked up her other two bags and followed him up to her room. He placed her bag on her bed and she copied him.

'Thanks.'

Elena said, tucking a loose strand of we hair, behind her ear. She looked up to face Kol and her breath caught in her throat with the way he was looking at her. His face was rigid and blank, he was tense all over and his hands were fisted. His look was so intense and threatening, that Elena found it impossible to look away. Kol's eyes roamed Elena's body, the rain had soaked her and her white short summer dress, clung to her olive skin. He bit his tongue before he looked at her face again.

'You're welcome.'

He uttered, with little emotion. Kol kept his face blank, as he wiped some lingering raindrops off of Elena's cheek, his brows furrowing as if he were concentrating. His lean fingers rested on her face for only a second, the minute Elena gasped at the contact, he awkwardly cleared his throat and stalked off into his dark room.

Elena didn't watch him go worried that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop staring. She didn't know what to make of what just happened or her whole new reality. She shook her head, and opened up one her cases to pull out a pair of jeans and tank-top. She peeled her wet dress slowly off her body so as not to damage it and picked up one of the towels sitting on the end of her bed to dry herself off with, and then began to dress in her dry clothes.

Kol sat on his bed and watched her. He didn't like the idea of having two strangers move into his home, it was unsettling to him. Kol hated the fact that his dad had remarried, he was supposed to hate Elena, the strange beautiful girl who he had to live with. He supposed it was going to be a long summer, he just hoped that when they left for school in September that he wouldn't have to board with her.

A little bell ringing meant it was dinner time, Elena finished towelling her dry, when a knock on her open door made her turn around and come face to face with Rebekah.

'I didn't get a chance to properly say hello earlier, I was just wondering if after dinner you'd like to watch a film with me? I can help you set up the tv in your room.'

Elena relaxed and smiled, Rebekah seemed really friendly.

'Yea that'd be really nice.'

Rebekah smiled, and waited for Elena to put the towel down so they could walk to the dining room together. Halfway through the meal, Mikael spoke to Elena.

'I forgot to mention earlier, it can get quite cold in this house, so you might want to go shopping with Rebekah tomorrow for some warmer jumpers.'

Elena nodded slowly in confusion.

'Thanks...what's a jumper?'

The whole table erupted into laughter, and Elena's brow creased in confusion as she blushed.

'He means a sweater babe,'

Her mom said.

'Oh, I guess I'll have to get familiar with some new words.'

Elena said meekly. She looked up and saw Kol smirking at her, looking totally relaxed, the opposite of everything he'd been since they'd met. She was overwhelmed, what exactly had she walked into? Everything was so strange and new, and rainy. And her new family were confusing her. Correction, Kol was confusing her.

Elena longed for Miami, the sun, her brother Jeremy and her best friend Bonnie.

But you can't always have everything you ask for.

 **Had this for a while, and have been debating with myself all week as to whether or not I should upload it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrap My Mind Around You**

 **Don't forget to review! Thank you to those who have already x**

Elena opened her eyes and gasped as she sat up in her dark room. The window had flung open due to the wild weather outside, and rain and wind was rushing into her room. She quickly flicked on her bedside lamp and rushed over to the window to close it, but the window wouldn't shut, and Elena sighed in frustration.

Kol stood in the doorway of the bathroom and smirked in amusement as Elena struggled with the window, after a minute she got it shut and leaned against it for a moment before she walked the short few steps back to her bed.

'It won't be dry; the rain will have spoiled it.'

Kol said, as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Elena ran a hand through her damp hair and defiantly felt her bed, which was ruined because of the rain. She sighed when she realised Kol was right. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in an annoyed manner.

'What am I supposed to do?'

Elena asked, feeling stupid. Kol glowered down at the floor.

'You'll have to share with me, everyone else will be sleeping now, it's 2am and my dad doesn't appreciate disturbances once he's in bed.'

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. Would it be okay, was it appropriate? They were family now, and she wasn't sure how much of a line they would be crossing. But she knew his bed would be dry and warm, and she didn't want to get in trouble by waking anyone and looking for a maid to help her, when she knew they would all be asleep. She did want to sleep tonight.

'Okay.'

Was all Elena said as she confidently strode past Kol, who seemed surprised that she was in agreement with him. Elena didn't have a problem sharing a bed with guys, it was something she'd done a lot of in Miami when her and Bonnie had partied hard. She was only slightly bothered by it now as Kol was technically family and it seemed weird and out of place.

Kol walked through the bathroom and into his room after her, and quietly shutting the door behind him. Elena looked at him pointedly for a minute and then slid into his bed with ease. Kol slowly got in beside her, and turned until he was facing her back.

The moon cast shadows over the room and highlighted part of Elena creamy olive skin, her loose chocolate waves cascading over one of Kol's pillows. She stirred and moved until she was facing her step-brother.

'Thanks, I'm sorry you're having to share your bed.'

Elena whispered into the big room. It was a while before Kol replied.

'It's alright, s'not your fault.'

Kol said, a little grumpily. He didn't get what on earth she was saying sorry for, or why she was being nice to him. Being alone with her, set him on edge and made him uncomfortable and he didn't know why or what to make of it. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping she would take notice and not say anything else.

Elena watched him as his breathing slowly evened out and sighed turning over and tried to will herself back to sleep. She didn't understand why he was closing her out when they spoke but yet did nice things for her. He made it perfectly clear he didn't want to talk to her, none of it made any sense.

Elena's eyes squinted in the pale morning sun that filtered into Kol's room the next morning and turned over gasping slightly when she hit into something solid. Then she remembered last night and her heart began to thud in her chest. She opened her eyes a crack and was met with an impressive set of tanned abs, she slowly looked up at Kol's still sleeping face and decided to slip out of his room and fix her bed/get ready for the day, so she could forget it happened.

She had fixed her bed and wrapped herself in a towel, ready to relax and warm up in the shower. Kol opened his door to the bathroom at the same as Elena opened hers. He was already dressed, and looked startled by Elena in her towel, which left little to the imagination.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry, I – uh..'

Elena trailed off, when she saw Kol trying not to laugh.

'It's fine, I just came in for my watch, just make sure you lock both the doors when you're showering, so you don't get any unexpected guests.'

Kol said, smirking widely as he drank in Elena's appearance. Elena's face flushed, as she realized this was the most attention he'd paid her since she arrived at the house and all because she was basically naked.

'Right…thanks.'

She said, nodding and still hovering in the doorway. Kol just smirked and walked away, leaving the door as it was. Elena ground her teeth in frustration and stalked over to his door, slamming it shut and clicking the lock. She swore she heard him laugh. She shut her door from her side and turned on the shower. When the water was hot enough, she stepped under it and sighed blissfully as the water engulfed her, and then tension began to leave her neck and shoulders, as she picked up her rose scented shampoo.

Elena dropped her towel and slipped into her black panties and black high waisted jeans and low cut deep purple lace camisole. She threw her long waves into messy bun and did some simple make-up, before she deemed herself perfect.

She rushed downstairs, because she knew she was late for breakfast, tripping on the last step and knocking into Rebekah.

'Bloody hell woman!'

Rebekah exclaimed. The two looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing.

'Sorry.'

Elena said, when they had calmed down.

'You missed breakfast.'

Rebekah said mock angrily.

'You…I hope my mom's not mad at me.'

Elena said, biting her lip.

'Nah, Me and Finn are the only ones who showed up don't worry. Do you want to get something to eat or can we just go to the shopping center?'

Elena nodded and motioned to the door remembering that her and Rebekah were going to pick up some warmer clothes for her. She could only hope they were headed to a decent mall.

Hours Later after dinner Elena flopped dramatically onto her bed and sighed. She'd finally unfinished packing not only her suitcases but all her bags from today. A knock on the door made her sit up.

'Come in!'

She called, as she let down her hair and smiled as it flowed down her back. She looked over and saw Kol leaning against her doorframe.

'I'm going for a walk round the gardens, you should come too.'

He said. Elena took notice in the fact that, he wasn't really asking her, he was telling her. She looked out the window and saw the sun was just beginning to set, it was beautiful. She turned to face Kol and smiled brightly, grabbing her new grey cashmere cardigan and getting off her bed, deciding not to bother with shoes.

The gardens were huge, and Elena loved that she felt, that you could probably get lost in them. Her and Kol didn't talk which was fine by her, as there were so many mesmerizing things to look at.

'Do you like it?'

Kol asked. They were on the furthest edge of the garden by a rose bush, a cool wind blew gently through the air.

'Yea I do, thanks for...asking me if I wanted to come with you.'

Elena said smiling at him. Kol smiled back, which surprised him. He wasn't sure he'd smiled since the day his mom left for London. Kol had found it difficult to let people in after that, which is why he'd found meeting Elena and her mom so difficult. But Elena seemed nice, he felt there was a lot more to her than met the eye, she seemed reserved like there was something that was holding her back.

As Kol thought about this, he looked at Elena, her long wavy hair, her deep soulful brown eyes, her defined cheekbones and her pink lips. He couldn't help but wonder how many boys had, had the privilege of even getting the chance to kiss Elena and wondered how many actually had.

'It's dark, shall we head in? Rebekah's out tonight and I have my favourite movie I'd like to watch, if you want to stay with me…you don't have to by the –

'Relax, I'd like to, it's not some sort of girly kind of crap is it?'

Kol said as they headed indoors. Elena laughed and linked her arm through his in case she slipped on the still wet stone pavements from the night before.

'Haha no! It's the breakfast club'

Kol nodded in approval, as they entered the kitchen.

'Popcorn?'

He asked. Elena grinned.

'Yea!'

The movie had just ended, when Elena's battle with staying awake finally ended and she fell asleep with her head on Kol's shoulder. Kol slowly manoeuvred himself off of her and laid her down in her bed, and got up and flicked off her lamp and was ready to leave, when a sleepy voice stopped him

'Will you stay? I don't want to be cold,'

Kol turned to look at her, and found himself not wanting to leave her. She'd felt left out at dinner which is why he'd wanted hr to go to the garden with him, so she wouldn't be alone. He knew it wasn't just him, that was finding this new situation difficult, if anything t was harder for Elena than him. And he guessed they were sort of friends now, so…

Without saying anything else he got back in beside her. He kept a distance between them, so it wouldn't become inappropriate, but didn't object when Elena's small hand curled round his. Kol's heart sped up, he didn't understand why.

which was fitting because he didn't really know what was going on these days, but he decided to be patient and let everything fall into place on its own.

Elena didn't know why she'd asked, but in the back of her mind she did really. She just didn't want to be alone. And Kol? It was yet another thing she had to try and wrap her mind around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fire in My Bones**

 _One week later..._

Elena gasped and sat up in her bed, waking from the bad dream. It had felt all too real. Then she remembered, unfortunately for her it was incredibly real, and she hated it. Every time she closed her eyes, it plagued her thoughts, and the moment played in a loop, over and over in her head. She hated herself for letting it happen, she hated how it made her feel, how it felt and most of all how he made her feel. Feeling's she tried to repress, as they made her think of _him._ And she ached for _his_ touch, so to be around and look at Kol every day, made her heart hurt, and the fact that he reminded her so much of Damon only made her want Kol even more. She'd kissed him, and to make it worse he hadn't been disgusted and told her to go away, Kol had only grabbed her and returned it.

He wasn't supposed to want her, the fact that he was her step-brother made it worse. Just like she was supposed to be with Damon the love of her life. They were so similar and she spent so much time with Kol, that it messed with her little heart. And she was still trying to settle in with her new life. The rain she could handle. The different currency, check that. The isolation from any major civilisation, well she was learning to get used to that too. Her new family, were growing on her, but she still didn't feel like she was fitting in. And with Kol? Everything made sense, everything worked, he consumed her, he clouded her judgement, he made her smile, pissed her off, was the same as Damon but at the same time he wasn't. He was everything that Damon had never been, and could never learn to be.

Elena didn't want to love ever again. Which was fine by her, because she couldn't, all of her love, Damon had, had. And he was gone. When he left, he took all of Elena's love with him. All her hopes, dreams, life goals, her happiness. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she thought back to her last memory with Damon.

' _I refuse to leave mad.'_

 _Elena pleaded with him. Damon turned and couldn't even muster the strength to glare at her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, so very tired of it all._

' _I won't let you change me Elena, I'm not him, I'm not Stefan. You either love me for who I am, or this isn't going to work.'_

' _What do you mean this isn't going to work Damon? It isn't working. We don't work.'_

 _Elena said, shaking her head. Feeling the anger and love, burning together inside her. Damon turned and looked at her._

' _Well then stop loving me!'_

 _He yelled. Elena gasped and took a step even closer to the door._

' _I can't. I never will stop loving you. But you're better than this, and you know it.'_

 _Elena said. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she opened her door and stepped out into the pouring rain._

' _Call me, when you've calmed down, and you want to talk. I'll wait for you, as I always will.'_

 _And then she was gone._

Elena tried to stop it, but her body betrayed her. She hadn't cried for him, not once, and she hated that it was happening now weeks later. She began to sob loudly, as she finally let it out, let her damage out. All her anger, all her pain, all her resentment.

'Mom! Mommy!'

She screamed, as she cried hysterically, she pressed her face into her pillow. She was screaming, tears poured wildly out her eyes, as the sobs erupted from her heart. Soon her door was burst open and the light from the hall poured into her room. Everyone was there, but her mom wasn't. And that was who Elena needed. She'd scared everyone half to death and everyone had coming running to see what the matter was. And what they saw, terrified them.

A broken teenage girl, crying hysterically, with a deathly pale face and red sore eyes, that cried with no abandon.

'It's okay baby, I'm here. I've got you.'

Miranda pushed past everyone and ran to her daughter, and held her in a strong, soft and safe embrace.

'Why did he leave me? why did he go?'

Elena sobbed into her mother's shirt.

'I don't know my love, but he's happier now, he's in a better place. He's free.

Miranda explained, as she stroked Elena hair, and tried to soothe her.

'But I'm not free, I can't be happy without him, I don't know how to, I don't want to be.'

Elena whispered, as her sobs subsided, as she allowed her mother to console her. Miranda rocked her gently and kissed her head.

'Listen to me, you can't shut down Baby. Damon wouldn't want that for you. Holding in all your feelings and not talking to anyone about it, it won't bring him back. You're not the only one who feels his loss. You promised him, you need to live for him. That's what he wanted for you, and you promised him.'

Miranda said determinedly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Elena sighed, and loosened her grip on her mom's top to peer at the side, Mikael was gently ushering everyone back to bed and then he left too. Until there was only one person left.

'I can't go back to sleep.'

Elena said tiredly. Miranda nodded and very carefully removed herself from Elena's embrace.

'Why don't you stay up with Kol?'

Her mother suggested as she yawned. Elena looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his intense heavy stare. She nodded and Miranda kissed the top of her head and exited the room.

Elena lifted her head to see that Kol had vanished. A light touch of his fingers on her arm caused sparks to flow from is skin to hers and she gasped and turned to the side to face him.

'What happened?'

Was all he said.

Elena felt herself go numb at the question.

'Car accident.'

She replied, her voice wavering. Elena noticed he hadn't moved his hand off her arm. It was warm and she leaned into his touch. Maybe her attraction to Kol was a punishment for the way she'd left things with Damon. It felt so bad it was good. It felt like the never ending pit of darkness seemed to descend upon her, as Kol gently but firmly moved her head to the side to face him.

He pressed his lips lightly against hers. Elena didn't respond and kept her hands glued firmly to her sides. This was better, he was better than Damon, was she allowed to think that? She had loved Damon, was it wrong to find someone who was better than he was. Kol pressed his lips more firmly and insistently to hers again. For the briefest of moments Elena's lips parted slightly and she grabbed onto shirt and pushed him away from her.

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but instead she crashed her lips so gently to his it made her tremble. She clutched him close, and opened her mouth to give Kol more access. Elena shivered when she felt his tongue glide alongside hers, and wrapped her hands round his neck until he was unable to move. He hands grabbed her waist and pulled her small frame harshly against his. Kol kissed her desperately, and wondered if this was right, or if he was breaking something inside Elena even more.

The two finally broke away for air and Elena dropped her head onto Kol's chest. After a few moments Kol gently lowered them both until they were lying down.

As Elena began to fall asleep she began to think that maybe the only way to get rid of all her pain, all her darkness was to taste it, to have it, to have Kol. It didn't make sense, but all Elena could hope was with this sweet relief of hell that the ghost of Damon would stop preventing her from moving on.

To become someone new. Someone better. Someone whole.

Didn't Kol know? The damaged ones didn't enjoy the process of healing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conqueror**

 **Tammykay715: Your reviews honestly brighten my day, thank you for the positive energy you send my way! This chapter's just for you. Xxxx**

 _Broken mornings, broken nights and broken days between_

 _Open ground, the sky is open, makes an open sea_

 _Oh-oh_

 _Just like in fiction, in every addiction_

 _Oh-oh_

 _Oh, fantasies taking over, awake me_

 _I've been looking for the conqueror_

… _._

Elena never had dreams. In her sleep induced mind, it seemed funny to her that she should have one now. It wasn't a dream though, she was remembering that rainy day last Thursday (Seriously, where was the sun?) she'd spent in the library with Kol.

 _They'd been sitting in silence for four hours, reading. The rain pounded hard against the windows, and the wind howled almost longingly for something all around the house. As Elena turned the page of the book she was reading to begin a new chapter, she used the opportunity to look up at Kol. He was thoroughly engrossed in reading a magnificent old and clearly well-loved atlas._

 _Elena felt the edge of her lips twitch slightly as she tried not to smile. Damon had loved travel, had always spoken about how much he wanted to travel the world and learn about new culture. It was yet another similarity that Kol shared with him. Elena focused on Kol's gaze, it was rarely relaxed, he was so intense and he screamed bad at her, like the aura around him warned Elena to stay away. It was the way he held himself with such confidence, the cocky smirk that indicated that he really didn't give a shit and the snarky comments he was always throwing around. Damon had shared all of these personality traits as well._

 _What set them apart was Kol's possessive streak, the control he exerted. He didn't like sharing Elena with anyone else in the family, one glare at Rebekah or any of his other siblings and they all backed off and let them be. The more time Kol spent with Elena the more he felt as if she was his. To be honest Kol spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking about Elena. Some would even call it possessive. Elena didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to encourage his behaviour around her._

' _Come and look at this and tell me what you think.'_

 _Kol said. He'd sensed Elena staring at him for quite some time._

' _Huh?'_

 _Elena said, blushing deeply and snapping back into the present moment._

' _If you're going to sit there and watch me, you may as well sit with me and see what I'm looking at.'_

 _Kol snarked, slightly irritated that Elena wasn't already beside him. Elena not what to antagonise him uncrossed her legs. Thinking that if he was going to tell her what do to and boss her around, she may as well taunt Kol a little further. She slowly stood up and as she did so, raised her arms slowly above her head and stretched. Not noticing the way Kol's breath got caught in his throat as her top crept up her stomach as she languidly stretched out her cramped body. She walked slowly over to him and to annoy him further she sat on the table beside him, crossing her olive toned legs._

' _You done?'_

 _Kol asked. Elena rolled her eyes and looked down at the book pointedly, ready for what Kol wanted to show her. Before her lay beautiful images of the Amazon River, packed around those pictures was information and a beautiful map illustrating where it started and ended. Her eyes widened and she had to admit her interest was piqued._

' _One of my favourite books is about this river.'_

 _Elena said as her fingers grazed gently over the glossy pictures. She looked at Kol, who waited for her to continue._

' _Journey to the river sea.'_

 _Elena said closing her eyes and allowing a small smile to take over her features._

' _Isn't that a children's book?'_

 _Kol asked, raising his eyebrows. Elena nodded but kept her eyes closed._

' _I was in hospital when I was ten, cause I broke my leg and mom bought it for me to read. I've loved it ever since.'_

 _Elena said. She finally opened her eyes to look at Kol, who was watching her with a look Elena couldn't decipher._

 _Elena allowed her thoughts to wonder as she looked away from him and began to think of Damon, and the afternoon he skipped school to visit her in the hospital. He'd read to her until she'd fallen asleep. It was then that Kol entered her mind, that she began to compare the two of them again. They both had dark hair, expressive soulful eyes, beautiful facial structures. She then wondered what it would feel like to run her hands down Kol's chest as she kissed him. At the mere thought Elena couldn't help her eyes falling shut as she tilted back her head._

' _What are you thinking about?'_

 _Kol quizzed._

' _You.'_

 _Elena replied without missing a beat. Her eyes snapped open and she looked over at Kol, who was showering her with this sexy little smirk he seemed to have just for her. She glowered at him though it was herself she was mad at, she wasn't supposed to view Kol in that way, she wasn't supposed to feel attraction for him not when she loved Damon. *But he's gone* whispered that annoying voice in her head._

' _We're not related.'_

 _Elena stated. Kol only shook his head. And without thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed Kol's shoulders and kissed him. She shuddered when she felt his lips on hers. She pulled back quickly and waited for him to yell her and push her off of him. But it never came._

 _Kol simply pushed back his chair and grabbed onto Elena's waist and pulled her onto his lap. With Elena straddling him, he grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her fervently. Elena ran her hands down his chest, feeling his six pack through his tight t-shirt. Kol moved his hands to her waist, and Elena began to roll her hips against him._

 _Kol wasn't sure what had brought this on, but he'd been dying for it to happen since the first night when she'd slept in his bed. A knock on the door made them breakaway. And Elena realizing what she was doing, and quickly coming to her senses leapt off of him and tried to relax when the door opened two seconds later and her mom walked in._

 _Miranda however, didn't notice anything, and smiled at the two of them as she peeked her head into the room._

' _Dinner's ready guys. You having fun?'_

 _Miranda said, as she gestured behind her._

' _I don't know about Elena, but I was.'_

 _Kol said as he got up and walked towards Miranda who held the door open wider for him. He didn't spare her a second glance as he walked out the room._

And with that Elena woke up.

'Finally.'

Came his bored voice. Elena folded her arms over Kol's chest and propped herself up to look at him. He stared up at her lazily and toyed with one of her dark waves. She opened her mouth to apologize for her crying and for kissing him…again but before she had the chance to speak Kol cut her off.

'You don't ever need to apologize.'

Elena nodded and cast her eyes down. Kol without using any of his strength rolled over on top of Elena. He stared down at her and watched all the different emotions cross over her pretty face, before they finally settled on one he happened to reciprocate. Want.

'Want to know something?'

He asked.

'What?'

Elena breathed out. Fighting the urge to grab him and have her way with him.

'We're not related.'

And then his mouth descended upon hers. Elena bit his lip as tongue danced with hers. One of his hands felt down her sides and Elena gasped as two of his fingers slipped into her pyjama shorts. Elena panicked and worried that someone would catch them. But this only made her ache for him more, as the pressure between her legs only intensified. Kol kissed her slowly as he instated a finger into her wet folds and began to steadily pump in and out. Elena was thankful that Kol kept kissing her to quieten her moans. As her pleasure soared and she felt close Kol suddenly removed his finger and removed himself from her.

Elena sighed out in frustration and sat up, still clenching the bedsheets.

'Why'd you stop?'

She asked in disbelief.

'I want you to want me. Beg for it.'

Kol said, as he stared her down. His tone left no room for debate.

Elena looked at him horrified, but couldn't deny how desperate she was to be touched.

'We're going to the library after breakfast.'

Kol said as he walked out of her room, his self-confidence, frazzling Elena's mind.

It was only after he was gone and Elena was alone that she realised that Damon hadn't crossed her mind since Kol had been left alone with her last night.

Kol was the hell she needed to forget him, if only for a little while.


End file.
